The Heart of the Matter
Walkthrough Windurst * NOTE: You are not eligible to skip missions by trading in crystals until you are rank 2 or higher. * After accepting the mission, head to the Manustery located in Windurst Woods to speak with Apururu at (H-9) who will give you 6 Dark Mana Orbs and tell you to go to the Outer Horutoto Ruins. * Head to East Sarutabaruta and go to the Marguerite Tower at (J-11); speak with the Tarutaru named Pore-Ohre and he will give you a Southeastern Star Charm. * Head down the stairs and zone into the Outer Horutoto Ruins. Marguerite Tower * Once inside you will be in the Marguerite Tower. Go straight and turn right continuing until you reach the main room. Basically this room is a large rectangle with several columns. The mana orbs which you need are sitting on pedestals. The pedestals have a small set of stairs you will need to climb in order to reach the mana orb. Four (4) of the pedestals are located toward one of the corners of the room (NW, NE, SE, SW). Click on each of these orbs. * Along the outer north and south walls you will be able to target a crack. By clicking on the crack a door will open. There is one pedestal in each of these areas as well. Click on these orbs too. * It is advisable to move through this area in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise pattern to ensure that you do not miss an orb. * Once all of the orbs have been placed, head to the crack on the east outer wall. There's a bomb in here as well and you're going to have to kill it unless you're high enough level to not cause aggro. * After killing the bomb examine the "Gate: Magical Gizmo" door for a cutscene. ** If it says "The door is firmly shut." did you talk to Pore-Ohre? * After the cutscene you will then need to make your way back around the room and recollect all the orbs (now Glowing Mana Orbs) you have placed from the pedestals. You have to make your way around the entire room and behind the cracked walls twice. * (Optional) Make your way back up the stairs and exit the way you came. As you zone back into East Sarutabaruta, you will get an extra cutscene involving the Ace Cardians. ** You can use other means of leaving the ruins (escape, warp, death) to avoid the cutscene. If you left without getting the cutscene and still want to see it, go back in before seeing Apururu and recollect the orbs. * Go back to the Manustery and talk with Apururu to complete the mission. Notes *Within the main room, there are many Goblins and Bats. The goblins and Blade Bats aggro. The Battue Bats do not. Behind each cracked wall, there is a Balloon. It will aggro as well. *The balloons range in level from 8 - 10. The goblins and bats are a little lower, ranging from 1 - 7. Balloons are part of the Bomb family, so if you have to fight one, be aware that it may self destruct toward the end of the battle. This can be very deadly. *You can avoid aggro from the Goblins if you wait until they are not looking. The Blade Bats aggro sound, so cut them a wide path. *Solo'd as 18 WAR with no subjob and received no aggro from any mob in the area. *Performing the mission with a party is always a safe option.